


For you

by Kaush1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaush1D/pseuds/Kaush1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I'm Harry Styles, Yes, from the world's biggest boy band. And the front man of the band with the most charming personality. The 20 year old heartthrob, almost a half of the female population would die for. The womanizer, who has dated every single girl he has set his eyes on.Little did they know that this womanizer has no interest in women, at least not in a romantic way. To the outside world I'm many things. But all I want to be is 'his Haz' . his EVERYTHING. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PREFACE   
Days keep turning into nights and nights to another day. My life is just getting messier and messier with each day that comes around. Not even the hectic air around me seems to do any good to get my head distracted. The funny thing is that from another's point of view I'm living the most amazing life that people would give up anything to have, even for a day, because....

I'm Harry Styles, the Harry Styles from the world's biggest boy band. And YES, the front man of the band with the most charming personality. The 20 year old heartthrob, almost a half of the female population would die for. The womanizer, who has dated every single girl he set his eyes on.Little did they know that this womanizer has no interest in women, at least not in a romantic way. To the outside world I'm many things. But all I want to be is 'his Haz' . his EVERYTHING. 

Usually people talk about the things that they have the tiniest idea about. Making the above statement true I see everyone talking about how Harry Styles can have anyone he prefers. But only I know how much of a heart ache I go through everyday simply because it's not true. No, I don't get to be with the person who I prefer, who I adore, who I admire, who I love. 

Welcome to the real side of Harry Styles' life. Yeah it's not pleasant as it seems. It's definitely not.

..........


	2. Far away

When people ask you "how are you?" they really don't want an answer. When people ask you "how was your day?" they really don't give a crap about your day. If they did, they would have noticed that everytime I murmur "I'm fine.Thank you" I wasn't fine at all. 

I was at some party without having any idea why I was there (Modest management would know why). Being here with all these posh people who are wearing their finest clothes and almost every jewelery they own, makes me go insane. All I wanted to do was go home. Even though it's just an empty flat without any feelings of home, there's no need to pretend I'm okay there. As I raised up from my seat I felt my phone vibrating. I chuckled to myself thinking it's from Gem. The same old text letting me know how shitty her day was. Smiling I opened the text only to find out that it's actually not Gemma.Surprising me it said 'Where are you? I'm at your door' it was from Louis. No one could blamed me for freaking out, for becoming this happy. Louis didn't interact with me for past two weeks and I've been dreading about it, questioning my whole exsistan. Now that he has texted me saying he's looking for me, no, no one can judge me if I yelped a little out of happiness. All the negative feeling I was feeling a few seconds ago vanished. I quickly typed "don't go anywhere.I'll be right there in a min" and touched the send button. 

I was suddenly out of the place making my way to my car while Mark led the way for me through the paparazzi and screaming fans asking for pictures.As much as I wanted to stop for them I really wanted to go home as soon as possible because Louis is awaiting me. I was sitting on the back seat of the car as my phone vibrated for the 2nd time "you better be here soon styles. It's freezing in outside" Suddenly I have no idea why i've been so depressed lately thinking that Louis has distant himself away from me. Thinking he was ignoring me on purpose. It's true that Louis had been ignoring me a little (maybe more than a little ) last couple of weeks but it could've just meant that Louis was just having a bad week. I had been so sure that he has got tired of me, that I didn't even ask for a reason for him to ignore me and just accepted that as it is while making it official that Harry Styles life is the worst thing on earth.Looks like I was over acting this whole time.

I always pondered massively about what would happen if he comes to know that I, his best friend is in love with him, have been in love with him for more than 2 years now. My heart always whispered that he would love me back while my mind shouted he would disgust me and get away from me.  
Since I had no guts to take the risk my secret was well hidden. Being in love with your best friend is not easy at all. But as I always say to myself being friends is better than being nothing. Well being anything to Louis is enough for me.

But things are getting more complecated lately. Everytime he isn't looking at me i get this anxiety that he has figured out my feeling and now he's avoiding me. As the days passed weird thoughts kept crossing my mind, giving me bad feelings like 'he won't ever come to know' , 'even when he knows he would leave me', 'he'd never love me back' and these mere thoughts are killing me inside. Maybe these feelings got to do somethi with me thinking Louis was ignoring me last few weeks. I'm already too much afraid of loosing him that I even imagine it happening.

"Mr Styles, we are here " my driver, John's voice suddenly interrupt my thoughts. I looked around. The car was stopped outside my flat. "Oh we are . Aren't we? Thank you John. And by the way it's Harry. Mr styles makes me feel too old" I said as I climbed out of the car. John smiled and nodded at me . As I was heading back to my flat passing the doors of my neighbours' (who I'm sure I've never met) flats I was getting eager and eager to meet Louis. To see him, to touch him, to feel him. It's been way too long. Therefore keeping long strides I swam through the corridor and finally reached my flat. 

 

I could see his small figure standing in front of my door from the distance. Without even realizing a small smile started to creep through my lips. Hearing my footsteps his attention turned on me. Seeing me, he smiled so big and bright that all the stupid thoughts and feelings vanished in the thin air. He's looking dashing and handsome as ever wearing a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a beanie. All I wanted was to run into his arms and make myself home which I've been missing so dearly. So that's exactly what I did. I ran to him and wrapped my hand around his tiny body hugging him so forcefully that he was pushed few steps behind along with me . I could feel him hugging me back, tight and warm like he missed me too.

"I missed you Lou. Missed you so much" I whispered.  
Louis laughed a little. "Jesus! Harry you are squeezing me.I'd say I missed you too but we just met yesterday. Anyway I missed you too. " I backed off and let go off him. He looked so tiny."Yeah, we did meet yesterday but you didn't seemed to noticed me. May I ask why?" I said without any second thoughts. For a second I could see the smile on his lips disappear and then again he managed to bring it back. He squeezed his hands together and said "Are you going to keep me outside forever Harold. Open the door. It's fucking freezing"  
"Oh yeah wait" I said searching for my keys."Harry where were you?" Louis went again. Opening the door I stepped into the house. Louis following my steps. " At some party, promoting the band and my image, according to Simon. That was the most boring shit ever " I thought Louis would laugh but all he did was frown and he turned his eyes onto the floor hissing "fuck Modest"

It was obvious that Louis hated the Modest! from the very beginning but as they restricted us from interacting infront of cameras his hatred seemed to grew more . Louis Tomlinson must be the most stubborn client the Modest has ever had.I chuckled remembering how people from modest used to beg Louis to make him agree to do their shitty PR stunts.

"So what are we gonna do?" Louis asked cheerfully making himself comfortable in my sofa. "You didn't answer my question"I said looking at him carefully. Louis raised his eyebrows as to ask 'what question'."You've been avoiding me last couple of days" I stated. He set his eyes on the carpet and went on, cheerfulness gone, "I wasn't ignoring you. Well if you felt like I was that's why I'm here. To make it up to you. To promise you that it won't happen again". He sounded a little not himself. But at the moment that was all I wanted hear. I walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked at me . Even though he smiled at me a shade of sadness was clearly visible in his eyes. Louis looked upset, for a reason I had no idea about. 

I took his hand "you know you can tell me anything right. What's bothering you. Split it out." Suddenly the mark of sadness was off his face. "Nothing's bothering me Harry.In fact I'm great."Louis cleared his throat. "I'm in love with her." My mind went blank. 'Her?' "With who?" I asked. "With Eleanor of course, you fool" Crack! . Yeah, that's the sound of my heart breaking. "But" I tried to speak while my whole world was spinning. "But you said you two are just friends. You said you don't need Modest to find someone for you." I took my hand away from him feeling a need to throw up "Looks like I was wrong about that one. yeah?I've got to give Modest credit for that one. For making me to date her" Okay I really needed to throw up . I got up to my feet "Louis I'm bloody tired. It's been a long day. I really need to have a shower and go to bed. I guess you should head home too." I turned away from him. He didn't say anything. 

What kind of friend am I. My best friend's here telling me he's in love and I'm ditching him because of my own shitty feelings. But then again what are you suppose to do when the love of your life tells you that he's in love with somebody else.

Gathering all the courage that's left on me I turn to face him again. "I'll give you an advise Lou. Never hide it. Don't you ever hide your love from the person who you love. That's not going to do you any good." My voice cracked a little. Since he smiled at me it looked like he didn't notice. 

Louis clapped his hands getting up "okay then I'll be off. See you tomorrow Harry ." "Tomorrow ?" "Meeting with the lads? Remember?" He said. "Oh yeah yeah. I almost forgot" Can you blame me? I just had the biggest shock in my life. Louis chuckled and walked towards the door. Giving me a little hug he whispered "bye" and he's gone. 

I watched as the love of my life walked away from me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.Leave a comment if you liked it. :-)  
> Cheers xx
> 
>  
> 
> And oh yeah one more thing.you guys must have figured it out by now but gotta tell you this fiction is not in the present time. We are talking about 2013 here.


	3. Chapter 3

If it was 3 or 2 years ago that Louis told me he is in love with someone else I would've reacted differently. I would've ended up doing something horrible. But I am not that weak insecure boy anymore . Instead of that innocent Harry Styles, now the world have a more matured,strong and responsible man. And that man didn't cry when he's told that the love of his life was thinking about someone else. It doesn't mean that it was any less painful but I survived. I survived the heartache that would've destroyed me just a few years ago. I'm going to smile like nothing's wrong. I'm going to pretend I'm okay, act like it's all good, show the world that I'm not in love with Louis Tomlinson .That WAS the plan anyway . But like they say it only hurts more when you start to pretent it doesn't. 

Seeing Louis sitting with her right infront of my eyes made it impossible to pretend I'm okay, act like nothing's wrong. All I could think was that "it should have been me , she's sitting in the place that belongs to me. But who am I kidding? It's was just three days ago that Louis himself told me he's in love with her. With HER not with me. Therefore I guess next to louis never belonged to me.  
After finishing our rehearsals we were sitting outside the studio. I could hear Liam and Zayn talking at the corner of the room. Niall's in his own world with his guitar,beside me . And Louis was talking and laughing with Eleanor while I was seated infront of him, alone. I was feeling tired from all the thinking and pretending. I don't know when I fell asleep but I opened my eyes to someone shaking my shoulder. "Harry wake up!" Niall's Irish accent filled my ears. Slowly I opened my eyes to find both Liam and Niall standing infront of the couch I was on. "We are heading home Harry. Others have already left" Liam siad. "Others left?" Louis left without even telling me ? I felt a feeling of disappointment filling my stomach and even a bit of anger. "Yeah yeah. Zayn said she has some arrangement with Perri and Louis left with Eleanor. She said she was having a headache." Niall informed while bending to pick his guitar up. So Louis left early without even telling me cause Eleanor was having a headache but what about the heartache I'm feeling now? "Alright then lads. Catch you later" Liam said walking towards the door. "See ya" I said getting to my feet as Liam disappeared behind the door with a one last wave.   
"Harry you look upset. Infact you've been down these past few days" Niall asked reaching near me. "No it's nothing Niall" When the words escaped my mouth I knew Niall isn't going to buy it.  
"You know you can talk to me about anything.right?"   
"Yeah yeah . Except I have nothing to tell you right now"   
"Come on mate. Say it. You'll feel more relaxed." I knew Niall was just trying to be helpful and this was him looking after me but I couldn't help but feel irritated. Since I was already annoyed by everything today, Niall's concern wasn't something I could really appreciate at the moment.  
"Look Niall I appreciate your concern but when I say nothing it's nothing" my irritation was clearly visible in my voice. My friend stayed silent for a moment,then opened his mouth and closed it again. Good. I don't want him asking me what's wrong, guessing what's wrong. Not right now. So I turned away from him and started to walk to the door while slipping my hand through my pocket, searching for my car keys.  
It's when I heard Niall clearing his throat "This is about Louis. Isn't it? You don't like seeing him with El" He stated. I was dead on my tracks. How on earth has Niall come to know that? I turned to face him again. "How?" It was all I was able to ask. Niall chuckled "You see mate, we have these things called eyes and they make you see things." Niall was probably trying to crack a joke. But I wasn't impressed at all. He continued . "I've seen how you looks at him. It was quite obvious that you are a goner when it comes to Lou."  
I didn't know why I felt terrified. It's not that I didn't trust Niall , I did but I didn't want anyone to know about my love for Louis. That's why I quickly asked him "you haven't said that to anyone have you?" Niall looked a little taken aback. "Of course haven't but I'm sure other lads are aware of it too." I didn't utter a word because I had no idea what to say. "To be honest with you Harry, there's no way that Louis not having a clue about it."Okay I needed Niall to stop. Like even thinking Lou knowing my feeling frightened me to death.  
"So what are you trying say Niall huh?" I snapped. We both were shocked hearing my bitter tone. I was shouting suddenly. "Are you telling me that Louis is taking Eleanor everywhere we go knowing I like him too? That when he confessed he loved her he did that knowing I am in love with him? That Lou doesn't give a shit about how I feel?" I had no idea why I was yelling at Niall but It felt kind of good. I felt like I needed to yell at someone. Niall looked shocked but didn't interrupt my yelling. He just kept on listening and when I finished he said "I never meant any of those things and you know it. Go home and have some good sleep Haz. Everything will be alright." His voice was calm and kind . I wished he would yell at me too but he never did. "I need to go" I quickly turned away from Niall and walked way. 

~~~

The next few days of rehearsals went painfully slowly with Louis trying keep up with me while I tried my best to stay away, with Eleanor doing everything in her power to show off her chemistry with Louis (which was at zero point in my point of view. The girl is a bloody headache.), with other boys trying to cheer me up and giving me pitiful looks when they failed to do so. So that was pretty much it. 

Eleanor came to the rehearsals almost everyday making it impossible for me to concentrate on my singing. How Louis laughed with Eleanor, how he held her hand, how he shared his lunch with her were everything I tried to avoid but at the same time it's the only thing I could see. But I couldn't help but notice that it looked wrong, that it looked, I don't know kind of staged. They say people see things how they want to see them. I guess they were right.

"You are staring again!" Niall warned.   
I quickly turned away feeling embarrassed.   
"Did you finished that song you were working on" Niall asked changing the subject. I was so thankful to him for not pressing the matter further. "Not yet. Hey, maybe you can help me with it." I said smiling. "Yeah sure mate. if you want me to." Niall said, excited . I nodded encouragingly. "We can finish that one and maybe start writing a new song together?" "That'd be sick mate. I also have some ideas on my mind. We are gonna write the best song ever Harold" Niall shouted cheerfully. I laughed seeing his excitement. No one can be unhappy when they are with Niall Horan . The boy has got some real magic with in him to fix other people's mood.  
"I hate to break it to you Horan but 'Best Song Ever' is already written. We can't have two songs by the same title now. Can we? " A voice behind me said. I didn't have to turn my head to recognise the Louis' mocking tone. "Oh no, This one is for the new band Harry and I gonna start. Right Harold?" Niall stated pretending to be serious. Laughing, Louis joined us. "You are gonna be alone there Nialler cause Harry's not gonna join you. He's in my team. We are the dream team. Aren't we Harry?" Louis said sounding like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Both Niall and Louis glanced at me after throwing each other challenging looks. Louis was smirking at Niall maybe because he knew by experience that I'd always choose to be on his side in an argument. As I opened my mouth to agree with Louis a voice interrupt me.  
"Lou, can you come here for a bit" It was Eleanor. Did I forget to mention that this girl is a bloody headache? Louis was still looking at me expecting an answer. Changing what I was about to say instead I asked "Are we?" The hurtful look on Louis' eyes was clearly visible. "At least he still cares" I thought. "Yeah yeah we are.Always." Louis smiled weakly and walked away.

........

 

"You have to understand what I'm trying to say here Haz."  
Gemma's voice flowed throught my mobile phone.She sounded tired. Tired of trying to make me understand. The thing was that I didn't want to understand.   
"I can't do that Gem." I said for the second time.   
I could hear her sigh from the other end. My voice was hoarse when I spoke again. "He just told me he's in love with his girlfriend I can't tell him I have feelings for him."  
"Then you have to let him go. Forget about Louis. Move on with your life"  
"I would if I could."  
"No you wouldn't." Gemma said chuckling.   
"You are right. I wouldn't. Even though Lou doesn't feel the same way about me I don't want to move on. Even though he's in love with Eleanor it won't stop me from loving him. Even though it's killing me to watch them together I don't want to let him go. I wouldn't forget him even if I could because I don't want to. "  
"Listen to me Haz. I know.."  
"NO you listen to me Gemma. I don't want to change anything because middle of all the things that's happening Louis is still the best thing in my life. Loving Louis is like breathing to me. You can't just ask me to stop." I knew I sounded desperate. The words felt pathetic to my own ears. But I wasn't lying.   
"I know you love him so much love. I only did that because you said you weren't ready to tell him. He needs to know Harry." She sounded teary. I hated the fact that I was making her sad. "But.." I murmured.  
"I know you are worried about how he'll react but you don't have to. This is Louis we are talking about Hazza. He's your best friend and kind is like his middle name." I was so relieved to know that my sister had no hard feelings about Louis because of my situation.   
"Thank God you don't blame Lou for this".The words escaped my mouth without me realizing. She laughed a little. "There's nothing to laugh abo" I started to say.  
"It's beautiful how you care for him you know." She said. "And yes I don't blame Louis for this because he's got no idea what's in that stupid head of yours.So for that, my little brother I blame you." It sounded like she was joking. Anyway I was glad that her voice didn't sound like crying anymore. What she said suddenly made me remember something.   
"You know what Niall told me the other day? He said he thinks Lou knows. He said I am so obvious that there's no way Louis don't know. But do you think Louis would ignore it if he knew?" I ask her reveling my biggest fear.  
"Doesn't sound like Louis. Does it?" She said thoughtfully.And started to talk again. "Anyway he'll know tomorrow. And you'll be the one telling him, because if you don't I'll fly to London and kick your ass." I chuckled.  
"Aren't I the best sister ever? Never fails to make you laugh even in the darkest hours" She said dramatically.   
I knew she wanted to cheer me up. And I was so glad that I have her to share my secrets."No seriously you are the best" I said.  
"Oh yeah I know" She said, playfully. Next moment her voice was serious again.  
"Promise me you'll tell him tomorrow "   
"But what if "   
I started to say but She stopped me and continued "Whatever happens it'll be better than this."   
"But what if Louis don't want to be friends with me anymore? How can that be better than this?" I asked slowly.   
"Ohh Harry you think too much. If Louis is a that kind of person who'd give up on his best friend because they are in love with him , which I'm 95% sure he is not, you'll be so much better without him. So what I'm saying is have faith on Louis and tell him. "That actually made sense. Louis won't ever hurt me. I shouldn't worry too much.  
"I guess you are right."  
"Of course I'm right you idiot. And don't you think he would be more upset if he came to know later that you hid this from him? He deserves to know."  
"But what about Eleanor? " I asked suddenly remembering her." It'll be unfair to her" Not that I care about her, but still, yeah maybe I do care.  
"Listen Haz. You are not asking Louis to jump into a relationship with you. You are just being honest with him and I'm sure he'll appreciate it too.you two can have a nice peaceful chat about it. And talking helps. Talking helps a lot. How he'll react after the truth is something we can't predict. I'm sure everything will be alright." She said sounding like a philosopher.  
"Alright alright my mom I'll tell him" Even though I agreed out loud my heart was racing crazyly.  
"Thank me later" Gemma sing-songed happily. She must be feeling like winning a war. It's okay because I don't feel like losing one either.   
"And now loverboy let me sleep." She joked.   
"Okay Gem thanks. Good night"  
"Good night love sleep tight. Good luck for your big day tomorrow.Good night."She said for one last time and the line went silent. I sighed deeply and sank to my pillow. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. May all the gods in universe help me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry it's been ages since I last uploaded. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy !! ❤❤

"Lou I need to tell you something. I love you. Like love love you.A lot " I murmured to myself like for the billionth time since I woke up today.Though I've been practicing since the moment I chatted with Gemma last night I still I couldn't find the right words,the words that would make Louis realize how much I love him.maybe that's because no words can express my love for Louis .

I was nervous like I've never been in my entire life time but the excitement and the joy I was feeling wasn't something I was unaware of. As much as I feared Louis knowing my feelings I loved the idea of shearing this with him. It'll no longer be a secret. And maybe just maybe Louis will love me too. A man can hope.Can't he now?

It was 9 am when I arrived at the arina for the tour rehearsals with a racing heart. I could see Liam's car already parked outside.He has always been an early person. As I parked mine and opened the door to get out my phone vibrated with a text.

"Good luck Romeo " I smiled at Gemma's words.I have no idea what I'd do without my sister.  
"Thanks xx" I replied. 

Hearing a tap to the roof of the car I looked up to fine Niall smiling at me brightly.  
"Just the man I wanted to find" I said smiling.  
I got out of the car and wrapped my hand around his shoulders.  
He glanced at me funnily, saying "Look who's in a great mood today. Am I good enough to know why ?"  
"Let's get inside and I'll tell you " I said laughing. Niall nodded agreeing.

As soon as we were inside Niall turned at me shouting "Spit it out Styles. Tell me why you're fucking glowing" Ignore Niall, I wasn't glowing or anything I was just excited. I laughed nervously. "I'm gonna tell him. Louis." I said.

"And what are you going to tell Louis my lad?"  
Came Liam's cheerful voice behind me. He walked beside me and rested his elbow on my shoulder. I faced Liam to find him smiling at me.  
"I'm going to tell Louis that... I'm in love with him?" I asked him because I was 100% sure he already knew my feeling for Louis even though I haven't admitted it to him.

Liam didn't look surprised but relieved. "Thank God!!!!! Tell him and end the misery" He joked. How did I got so lucky to have supportive friends like them.

"That is like the best thing I've heard from you Harold. But what made you take that decision suddenly? " Niall asked.

"Gemma" I said simply. Both Niall and Liam nodded. 

"So where is he now?" Liam asked.  
"When is the last time he came on time? He's probably still asleep. Lazy ass" Niall said fondly.

"You better not be talking about me Niall." Zayn said reaching us.  
Niall rolled his eyes " nah, not you-the lazy ass the other lazy ass."  
Zayn punched Niall's arm laughing.  
"What's up lads? Three of you looks more than cheerful. What are you up to?" Zayn asked after a moment. 

"Our Harry here is going to tell Louis that he wants to marry him" Niall said cracking in to laughs.  
Zayn looked at me with his eyebrows raised.  
"Shut up Niall.I'm not asking him to marry me." I complained. Zayn and Liam chuckled.  
"Are you really gonna tell him that you love him" Zayn's voice was serious when he spoke again.  
"That's the plan" I said bravely.  
Zayn opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He looked doubtful.  
"Alright bro.Good luck." He finally said warmly touching my arm . But there was something different in his voice that I couldn't catch. 

.......

We were waiting for Louis' arrival when Alberto walked in.  
"Hey guy, Louis wanted me to tell you that he's gonna be late. He's caught up in some work."  
"What work?" I asked impatiently.  
Alberto was silent for a moment,pondering. Then he said "Sorry Harry I don't know really"  
We started rehearsal without Louis. I was getting impatient by every second that passed in Louis' absence. 

.......

Call it my fate or anything Louis didn't show up even at the end of the rehearsals. It is funny how after 2 years I decided to express my feelings for Louis and he didn't show up the exact day. 

I was so irritated. Niall walked up to me probably knowing I'm upset.  
"You'll meet him tomorrow. Don't worry"

"I'm not worried Niall.I'm just so irritated. How on earth is this even possible. Here I was waiting for him to tell him I love him and he is busy with some other work"I almost shouted. 

"He didn't know that you were waiting for him with big news." Niall said smiling. 

"Yes but still, he should've told one of us he's not coming. I called him like million times today but he didn't picked up. I even texted him. What the hell?" I sounded angry.  
"Maybe he couldn't text you back because when he saw your text he got so excited that you texted him and fainted" Niall said and started to giggle at his own joke. What the hell is wrong with this kid?  
"You are suffering from some mental illness" I said laughing a little.  
"No I'm just suffering from extreme hunger" Niall said winking, earning a chuckle from me.  
......

When I got out of the ariena after saying goodbye to my friends, there was some fans waiting for us outside. After chatting and clicking some photos with them I started to walk to my car. That's when I heard a girl shouting "Larry is real"

Of course, the whole fucking world knew that Harry Styles is in love with Louis Tomlinson, except the one that mattered.

As much as I wanted to look back and smile at the girl I didn't wanna hint anything. I kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it . Next chapter will be in Lou's point of view. :) :)  
> Cheers xx.


End file.
